Pull Over
by WellThatWasFun
Summary: Nick and Jess breaking in the Volvo. One-shot with my take on the missing scene at the beginning of 3x01.


"Hey Nick," she said.

"What?"

"Pull over."

Nick's eyes widened and he swallowed hard, and at the very next exit he had the car off the road and was pulling into the darkest corner of an empty parking lot outside an office block. Before the engine was off Jess was releasing her seat belt and leaning across to Nick, tugging on his tie to bring him closer faster, and their mouthes were meeting in an urgent kiss. His lips opened against hers and his hot tongue was in her mouth and then hers was in his, and it was wet and messy and full of the giddy excitement they were both feeling. Her right arm was wound around his neck, her fingers working into the short hair at the back of his head and her other hand was grabbing at the front of his shirt, trying to pull him to her, needing to feel his body next to hers, but it wasn't working, and -

"Wait, wait," he gasped, as he pulled away and fumbled with shaking hands to click loose the seat belt that was restraining him, "I can't get this stupid thing - " and then suddenly it unlocked and he was shaking his arm free of the strap. And then he was moving towards her and easing her back into her seat, one arm sliding along the back of the seat behind her shoulders, his hand dropping down to her neck then stroking the bare skin on her upper back, while the other warm hand was on her hip, moving up her side, cupping her cheek. Jess felt his hot breath on her face then his mouth was on hers again, kissing her firmly and deeply, as she curled her arm around his neck once more.

After a long moment they pulled apart, both breathing heavily. "Closer," Jess murmured. And then Nick was scrambling over to her seat, swinging his legs across first, with the rest of his body following, as Jess scooted towards the door to make space for him. They both grinned and giggled as they bumped together, all elbows and knees. Nick reached down to the lever that allowed the seat to tilt back, adjusting it so they had a little more room, and then settled himself back down on the seat again, half sitting half lying next to her. Jess snuggled closer and they wrapped their arms around each other again, Nick pulling her firmly against his chest.

"Comfy?" he whispered. With a little nod of her head, Jess smiled at him. There was a quiet moment as their eyes met and held. Jess's blues sparkled and shone, while Nick's browns flashed dark and intense. As they looked at each other Jess brought her hand up and rested it against his hammering heart between them, as she felt the warmth of him along the full length of her body. He pressed against her, and brought his hand up, covering hers and giving it a soft squeeze. And then his long fingers were caressing her face, stroking her cheek and her jaw, and gently tucking some stray strands of hair behind her ear. His thumb brushed across her bottom lip, and she sighed and closed her eyes. And then they were kissing again but this time it was slow and sweet and sensual. His fingers tangled in the hair below her pony tail as he pulled her closer, his lips and tongue moving against hers. They kissed and kissed again, and again, and again, until they were breathless. When at last they pulled apart Nick groaned and buried his face into her neck. She felt his breathing slow down and even out, as he held her tightly.

His voice was quiet and serious. "Thank you for what you said before, about not giving up on this, on us."

Then Jess felt him tremble and there was a hitch in his voice as he continued in a whisper, "I can't believe I nearly screwed this up. I'm such a idiot."

"Shhh, shhh" she soothed, rubbing her hand up and down his back. "It's okay. We're okay. You came looking for me."

"You waited for me." He kissed her shoulder. "Thank you, thank you," he murmured against her skin. His mouth was hot against her neck. "Jess, I want this," his voice hoarse. "Want it _so much_. I want you -"

"I want you too, Nick."

Jess pulled away, her fingertips at Nick's chin, tilting his face up to look at hers. She widened her eyes as she gave him a quick nod of reassurance, and Nick smiled at her. "This_ is_ happening," she said, with a smile back. "We're doing this," she added, with a light laugh.

"We're both in. Together. Dating," Nick replied, nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that's right," she confirmed softly, her hand trailing along his shoulder, fingernails raking across his white shirt. Nick's hand moved to her waist, his fingertips caressing circles along the strip of exposed skin between the top and the skirt of Jess's sari. Continuing these gentle touches they moved closer for more kisses, lips brushing gently together once, twice and a third time. And then more smiles at each other, eyes dancing with joy and relief.

"And now, Miller," Jess went on, her voice a husky chuckle, "we're doing_ this_," as her hand brushing down and across the bulge in his trousers. "We are doing this _now_."

And then, just like that, it was frantic again, as Nick's hands moved to her hips, and he was pulling her closer and crashing his mouth to hers. He twisted them round so he was lying above her, his weight against her, pushing her back into the seat, as they kissed again, deeply and desperately. Then he lifted himself up on his arms as he moved his mouth down, planting hot kisses up and down the length of her neck. Small nibbles along her collarbone, making her squirm. Jess reached down, tugging at his belt, her nimble fingers working the strap through the buckle, and pulling at the zipper of his trousers. Then she was yanking his shirt free and pushing her hands underneath, her palms on the warm bare skin of his hips, his lower back, reaching down to his butt, drawing him closer. She arched her torso up into him, turning her head so their mouths could meet again.

"Now, now - " she whispered against his mouth. Nick's arm was reaching down, trying to get his hand past the hem of her long narrow skirt. "I can't get under this thing," he grumbled with an exasperated laugh. "Help!"

"It's all tangled up," Jess giggled. "So much fabric!"

Nick pushed himself away from her as she lifted her hips and pulled up the skirt, gathering it to her waist. Nick was holding himself up on one hand, while the other was helping her shove the last of the rustling fabric out of the way. And then he spread that hand and stroked firmly up her exposed thigh. Jess breathed in sharply. He stroked her thigh again, and then moved his hand higher and cupped between her legs, all the while watching her face with hooded eyes. She gave another little gasp, and then her tongue ran across her lips, and his palm pressed harder against her, feeling her heat. He smiled as he saw her eyes turn hazy with desire.

"Take them off," she instructed in a raspy voice, "off, off." And then his fingers were curling into the side of her lacy panties and he was dragging them down, and because they were damp and had twisted, they got stuck at her knees and Nick gave a frustrated groan. And then Jess was wriggling, trying to shove them further down one leg with her hand, and then pulling her other leg up and shaking it to get herself free. And then the panties were off, kicked into the foot-well, and she gave a little shout of triumph, "yes!" And they were both chuckling at the ridiculousness of it all.

Jess grabbed Nick's tie and pulled him closer for a kiss, and Nick's arm went back down between her legs, his fingers rubbing along her wetness as she opened for him, and then Jess's hands went to the sides of Nick's trousers, giving them a sharp yank downwards so they were mid-thigh. And Nick was reaching into the pocket of his trousers, retrieving a condom and ripping the packet with his teeth to open it, and as Jess pushed his boxers down to join his trousers, Nick rolled the condom into his exposed length and in one smooth motion thrust up into her. Jess's legs wrapped around the back of his knees and her hips jerked up to meet his, and on his second thrust her arms were around his neck, hanging on, and her face was pressed into shoulder. "Oh yes," she said, with a low moan, "that feels... _fantastic_."

They found their rhythm and rocked together. Jess ran her arms down his sides, again moving her hands down to his hips, to his buttocks. He groaned her name, breath hot against her ear. As she drew him even closer, he reaching down to tug one of her legs up higher, her ankle moving up the back of his thigh, changing the angle between them. As he pushed deeply into her again her fingernails dug into the soft flesh of his butt and he gasped and winced, and muttered, "minx". And Jess laughed and kissed him hard, mouth open, tongue dancing playfully, bodies still locked together as he pulsed in and out of her. As their mouths parted Jess relaxed back onto the car seat, breathes coming in short pants, and Nick's hand stroked along her jaw, and roamed down her body, caressing her neck, squeezing her breasts, gripping her hips. He shifted her up to make a little more space between them, and then he was pushing past all the fabric bunched at her waist and his finger was teasing her clit as he pressed himself into her faster and faster. "Can't hold on much longer. Come for me, Jess. Let go," he whispered and that's all it took as Jess felt herself come undone under his touch, her legs trembling, warmth radiating from her core. Groaning with pleasure, she collapsed back into the seat, eyes shut, her breathing ragged. She felt Nick thrust hard into her, once and a second time, and then he tensed and shuddered and fell into her, panting hard into her neck as he rode out his own release.

After a couple of minutes he pulled away from her, quickly taking care of the condom. He pulled his underwear and pants back up, and then reached down to smooth Jess's skirt back down, covering her up. Then he rubbed his hands up and down her bare arms, and rested his head back down on her chest, with a deep satisfied sigh.

"Oh my god," Jess said with a little laugh, her arms wrapping around him, "how can that be so good?" Nick didn't say anything, just nuzzled his chin up against her, causing her to giggle. Her hands moved to his sides and she started to tickle him. "It was so good, so fucking good."

Nick lifted his head and caught her eye at the curse word. She didn't often swear, and he smiled and laughed when he saw the naughty glint in her eye. He cocked an eyebrow at her, and she laughed again, "so fucking, _fucking_ good, mister."

And then he was tickling her too, and pecking little kisses on her mouth, her chin and down her chest, and they were squirming and laughing together until Jess was almost crying and they collapsed into a giggling heap, spent.

"That was fun. We really broke in the Volvo, oh my."

**Thanks for reading. Happy holidays everyone!**


End file.
